Attack Dogs (killstreak)
In Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, attack dogs can be called in by a player after killing seven enemy players consecutively without dying. The dogs will spawn and attack enemy players on the map for 60 seconds. Friendly dogs will appear as German Shepherds and enemy dogs are shown in solid black color. The dogs can be killed, but will continue to respawn until the 60 second cycle has ended. Dogs will attack by lunging and biting at enemy players. An enemy player can survive up to two direct dog lunges before dying. Killing a dog will give a player 2-3 EXP (depeding on the game mode), but will not count as a kill or an assist. However, in Team Deathmatch and Free for all you score 3 and 2 points respectively, making it possible to actually win the game with fewer kills than what would otherwise be necessary (for example winning a Free-for-All match with fewer than 30 kills). Dogs go rarely into water and they can't climb ladders. Dogs also cannot attack enemy players in tanks. Single Player In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War, dogs will jump on the player and knock them down. Like a Banzai charger, the player can kill them before they kill the player by pressing the melee button to break their neck at the right time. They're easy to hear and spot by their growling. If the player counters a dog for the first time on the Xbox 360 version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare they will get the "Down Boy Down" achievement. Dogs in single player mode appear as German Shepherds. Dogs are set to return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are seen in the Takedown level gameplay. They also appear in the Special Ops level O Cristo Redentor (on both Hardened and Veteran difficulties) alongside the Brazilian Militia and will attack and attempt to kill the player. It can be assumed that they will have the same role their previous installment counterparts had. Defending Against Dogs *An effective defense is to stay in water, as dogs rarely enter it. Going up a ladder is also quite effective, as they will not climb ladders; however, one is usually vulnerable to other attacks while on a ladder. These strategies are particularly effective on a map such as Makin (although sometimes they do enter water so be careful.) *Whatever the strategy employed to avoid dogs, it is critical that they be killed at all costs as quickly as possible. Not only will they survive for 60 seconds, but dogs can be a critical factor in team based matches like War or Domination where certain points on the map need to be obtained. *Another strategy for avoiding dogs is to enter a Tank (as they cannot attack you) and use the turret gun, or run them over to kill them and get extra points. The flaw with this method is you are open to enemy fire. *The Reconnaissance perk allows you to see the locations of the dogs, thus eliminating any possible element of surprise they had. *One of the best tactics is getting into a corner where dogs can only come from one way, and melee them when they jump. *All weapons will kill dogs. A common tactic in multiplayer is for players to use bayonets. This will conserve ammo and will result in an instantly killing the dog. Using a bayonet is far superior to the knife; due to the extra reach you will usually not receive damage. Unfortunately, the bayonet occasionally just knocks the dog back. *A good tip is when the dogs are on your side follow them as they will lead you to the enemy who will most likely be distracted allowing you to get some good kills. *Dogs will use staircases. Also, in the map "Courtyard", if you use the trick when you get up above the ground on the two center platforms, dogs can also jump up there. Howeverthey cannot get on top of the "bridge" connecting the two. The same goes for all other archways. *Players on the Wii version will have no choice but to go up close and fight the dogs themselves. Dogs are somewhat harder to kill than the players. When a dog attacks you, it will stun you for about 3 seconds. So always have a pistol ready. Remember, you need something with a close range advantage so that you are not vulnerable. Players generally wait for the dogs to attack them so that they can knife them, but it's better to start attacking. When against dogs, players should team up. Mostly in team deathmatch. This is because if a dog starts attacking your teammate, you can help them by shooting at the dog. A good pistol for attacking dogs (if you are sniping or would prefer to conserve ammo.) would be the Walther P38 or Nambu. While the .357 Magnum might have extreme power, but you don't 'need to have '''extreme power to face the dogs. They usually die within 2-3 shots, depending on where and what perks you use while fighting them. Strategies With Dogs Following the dogs is a really good idea, but consider this: Before you unleash the hounds, wait until you die and then call them in. This way, your hounds will keep killing enemies, thus awarding you with a Recon Plane, Artillery Strike, and eventually, more dogs. The issue is that after you die, kills completed by dogs only count to your kill streak after you get a kill of your own. Also, you cannot send out another pack of dogs to accompany ones already on the field. Dogs won't pursue you in water. In Makin, enemy dogs will stay at the shore if you're in the water. For this reason, it is a good idea to try to cut off any ladder or water after releasing your own dogs. However, be warned that in Makin Day, the tide is low, and they will attack and follow you in the area where water was present on Makin. Be warned, they'll attack and follow on the stream on the far side of Makin. They won't come near you if you're in the pond in Castle. Also, never "unleash the dogs" while playing hardcore because friendly artillery will probably kill your dogs. Playing Core game modes is different although your own artillery can still kill your own dogs. Trivia * As mentioned, dogs cannot climb ladders, therefore, if you are a sniper with a high elevation, you will not have to worry about them. However, they can jump quite high. * Although realistically dogs cannot climb ladders, they have been known to leap 6ft high to get on top of objects, such as the grass-jungly walls on "Courtyard" and in personal experience even jump the entire ladder on the balcony in "Dome" * Fur colour shows whether a dog is hostile or friendly. A German Shepherd is on your team and a black belgian malinoi is on the enemy team. * Although it would be nearly impossible in a real match, you can be killed by your own dog. Simply go to a Custom Match get 7 kills on a friend then climb a ladder, position your friend behind/next to you and summon the dogs and wait - the dog will jump and sometimes hit you. Quotes -Marine Raiders *"Bring in the dogs!"'' *''"Dogs, coming right at us!"'' -Imperial Japanese Army *''"The savages send dogs to do their work!"'' *''"The dogs hunger for the flesh of our enemies!"'' * -Wehrmacht *''"Our hounds will tear them to shreds!"'' *''"They send their hounds! But they too will find only death!"'' * -Red Army *''"They have released the dogs!"'' *''"Unleash the dogs!"'' * Category:Enemies